


Harold's Broken Road

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blatant Rinch, Embedded Video, Gift Work, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nope no shame here, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold Finch's broken road to John Reese.</p><p> </p><p>Extra special gift to Mamahub and AKMars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harold's Broken Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamahub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamahub/gifts), [AKMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/gifts).



> Armed with my shiny new movie making software, and staying up the entire night. I am immensely satisfied with this gift. 
> 
> Mamahub and AKMars, I hope you enjoy it!

 

It might be a broken road, but what is waiting at the end is worth it.


End file.
